


Courage

by Erix



Series: Miracle [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【盾冬】奇迹第二篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 史蒂夫·罗杰斯

史蒂夫打开门，巴恩斯太太就站在他的房门口。这个瘦小的南方女人要比史蒂夫矮上一头半，但她表情严肃，嘴巴抿成细线，背着手，就那么站在史蒂夫面前，带着长者的威严。史蒂夫顿时觉得自己的气势要比眼前的女人短了一英里。  
  
“女士……”  
  
“我想和你谈谈，关于我儿子的事情。”  
  
史蒂夫忧心地皱起眉头，他有些不知所措。但潜意识里，史蒂夫也一直在等待此时此刻的到来。近些日子，他和巴基的关系进展得太过顺利了，虽然二人不会在人前表现出过分亲昵的举动，游戏和打闹也与往常无异，不过那层朦胧的玻璃纸被捅破以后，史蒂夫的心境就变得完全不同了。绵延的感情无法抑止地溢出他的身体，滞留在空气中，史蒂夫沉醉于自己的爱和巴基的笑容里，每天都过得飘飘然。每个清晨，史蒂夫都会警告自己要脚踏实地，但自从与巴基确定心意以来，原本简单的事情变得格外艰难。  
  
除了心照不宣的巴恩斯夫妇，还没人真正知道詹姆斯少爷和他这位老战友的恋爱关系。即使是巴恩斯夫妇，史蒂夫也无法真正了解他们对他的看法。史蒂夫本应更有紧迫感的，现在巴恩斯太太已经站在自己门口了，再来思考对策显然为时已晚。  
  
史蒂夫与女人相对沉默地站了一会儿，巴恩斯太太再次说道，“我能进去吗？”  
  
史蒂夫这才尴尬地拉开房门，把巴恩斯太太请进屋子里。  
  
“我……”史蒂夫难以抑制语气中的局促不安。  
  
“你和巴基在一起了。”巴恩斯太太陈述道。  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，他觉得自己脸颊上微微发热，不确定这将是怎样的一次谈话。  
  
“要想让我同意你们的事情，我有一个条件。”巴恩斯太太从来都是个直接了当的女人。  
  
史蒂夫不自觉地屏住呼吸，咬住下唇，他想说无论对方是否同意，都无法阻止他与巴基之间已经发生的感情。他还想说这种事情不是他单方面可以决定的，也不是任何人的母亲可以决定的，他们应该等到去镇上的巴基回家以后再谈。但最终史蒂夫只是不置可否地低下头。  
  
“带他回纽约，罗杰斯。”史蒂夫猛地抬起头，巴恩斯太太继续说道，“这就是我的条件了。”  
  
“可是——”巴基刚刚好起来，在这里生活得自由又快乐，而且他很爱你，史蒂夫想要这样说。  
  
巴恩斯太太用眼神就打断了他的话，“你们留下的话，永远不会得到我们的祝福。你必须离开，如果不能带他走，就离开他。”  
  
史蒂夫曾经是个直言不讳的年轻人，他的嘴巴总是比脑子转得快，招惹上身的麻烦数不尽，史蒂夫并不为此自责或后悔。但最近五年的经历让史蒂夫变了太多，他终于学会了沉默，学会了观察。女人的话音平板严肃又坚定，但她捶在身体两侧的双手攥起了拳头。  
  
“这是个测试吗？”史蒂夫问道，他不会离开巴基。  
  
巴恩斯太太并没有回答，窗外传来了马达的噪声和尖锐的汽车喇叭，转移了史蒂夫的注意力，巴恩斯太太迅速地转身离开了。史蒂夫从窗口望出去，巴基正从一辆翻斗卡车上跳下来，朝史蒂夫的方向招手，年轻人脸上挂着笑容，生动得仿佛张开手臂便能飞翔，他骄傲地指着卡车上拉的货物——三头黑白相间的奶牛。  
  
史蒂夫不由自主地挑起嘴角。他不能带他离开，史蒂夫如此决定，也许他会问问巴基的意见，但史蒂夫知道巴基不可能想要离开。至于别人的祝福和他自己将不再受欢迎的事实，他们自然会应对，史蒂夫不会冒着让巴基的笑容消失的危险让他去做任何事。他宁可在农场旁边搭个帐篷住下，也不会“带他离开”。  
  
史蒂夫跑下楼，来到卡车旁边。  
  
“现在我们不用再担心牛奶的问题了。”巴基拍着胸脯对史蒂夫说道。  
  
“你真的会挤奶吗？”史蒂夫叉着腰，站在巴基身后，看着他兴致勃勃地把三头奶牛赶下车。  
  
“埃莫森当过挤奶工，而且我们还买了一些工具，别太瞧不起人了，罗杰斯。”巴基笑道，他回头看向史蒂夫，敞开的领口露出银色的挂坠，“对了！史蒂夫，我刚才在镇上看到了戴维，那小子最近组了一个摇滚乐队，我会给他们写一个首演曲。”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“你还会写曲？”  
  
巴基朝他眨眨眼睛，“请叫我詹姆斯·什么都会·巴恩斯，无论是挤牛奶还是作曲，样样精通。”  
  
史蒂夫大笑起来，“明明是个成事不足败事有余的家伙。”  
  
“说什么呢！”巴基用力推了史蒂夫一把，史蒂夫只是笑着摇头。  
  
巴基赶着奶牛走向牲口棚，史蒂夫不经意间回过头，发现巴恩斯太太正从二楼的窗户看着他的儿子，在史蒂夫模糊的视野中，她不再像刚刚面对史蒂夫那样展露出自信的神态，史蒂夫觉得女人的表情带着太多的犹豫和不确定。史蒂夫皱起眉头。  
  
“快点跟上啊！”已经走远的巴基回头叫他，史蒂夫急匆匆地跟了上去。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基真的开始作曲了，总是戴着他的黑框眼镜窝在客厅的沙发上涂涂写写，有时候他会哼一段给史蒂夫听，但史蒂夫完全听不出个调，他对巴基实话实说，巴基便把乐稿扯下来攒成纸团去砸他。过了两天巴基开始指责他们乏味的客厅扼杀灵感，于是每天跑到农场上坐在太阳下面对着他的绵羊们“创作”。  
  
某日清晨，史蒂夫经过厨房，偶然听到巴基与老管家的对话，老管家语重心长地对自家的少爷说道：“詹姆斯少爷，您不应该总在史蒂夫少爷的房里过夜，虽然家里都是自己人，但万一让不了解情况的人知道了，总是要说闲话的。”  
  
“我知道啦。”史蒂夫听见巴基如此敷衍道。他借着这个机会走进厨房，老管家有点尴尬地向他点头致意，随后便离开了。  
  
巴基对史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“你听到了？”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“别太介意了，鲁宾只是好意，他是个老古董，不会理解的，和他解释还不如不要去浪费那个时间……”巴基喋喋不休起来，史蒂夫看得出他有些紧张又有些气恼。  
  
“我不介意。”史蒂夫安抚地对巴基微笑，巴基对他回以笑容。  
  
一个星期后，巴基终于放弃了作曲，他把本子扔到一边，给戴维打了一通电话。  
  
“首演在下周二晚上八点，我们进城吧！”巴基看起来一点也没受到创作失败的打击，他兴奋地对史蒂夫说道。史蒂夫点头同意，这是一次约会，史蒂夫暗自想着。  
  
演唱会的当天下午，史蒂夫和巴基开车离开农场，他们在傍晚十分抵达了镇上，小酒吧里热闹非凡，但年轻人仍旧不多。粉墨登台的乐队里，除了戴维以外，也没有哪个成员比史蒂夫和巴基年轻。巴基点了啤酒，史蒂夫只要了可乐，他们在酒吧里大声交谈，声音勉强穿透台上乐队的演奏。巴基和整个酒吧里唯一一个年龄相仿的漂亮姑娘跳了两支舞，引起了众人围观，姑娘新婚的丈夫十分不满，和巴基推搡起来，若不是史蒂夫拦着，巴基几乎要和对方大打出手。  
  
史蒂夫又好气又好笑地把巴基从酒吧后门拉到小街上，“我说你要是真心看上了那姑娘，为她打一架也不算冤枉。”  
  
“就因为我不惦记他的姑娘，才看不惯他那小气劲！”巴基表情阴沉地说道，然后他看向史蒂夫，猛地把他按到砖墙上，凶狠地亲吻他，二人嘴唇分开时，身体仍然贴在一起。“我有更好的。”  
  
“会有人看到的。”史蒂夫喘息着低声说道。  
  
“那又怎样？”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，再次亲吻巴基的嘴唇，“我们到车上去。”  
  
二人把汽车开进城镇边缘的矮树林中，爬进后车座拥抱亲吻，他们扒光了彼此的衣服，在狭小的空间里调整适当的姿势，做爱的时候史蒂夫旧汽车被压出各种不满的抗议声。  
  
“这简直像是回到了高中。”巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩窝里。  
  
“你的高中，不是我的高中，我原先可是个安分守己的——”  
  
“好姑娘。”  
  
史蒂夫笑着掐了一把巴基光溜溜的屁股。  
  
“收回前言！你这个流氓！”巴基笑着喊道。  
  
史蒂夫只是微笑没有答话，令人舒适的沉默蔓延开来，又过了一会儿，巴基哼起了曲子。  
  
曲调令史蒂夫感到熟悉，但他想不起是什么歌，巴基唱歌还真不赖，他用温和的嗓音唱起了一首略带感伤的小调。史蒂夫轻轻亲吻巴基的短发。  
  
“戴维唱得烂透了。”最终巴基评论道。  
  
史蒂夫笑着点头同意，“虽然我不怎么听，但确实不怎么样。”  
  
“真是好久都没听场像样的演唱会了。”巴基叹了口气。  
  
史蒂夫突然怔住了，他沉默了片刻，小心翼翼地问道，“巴基，你想回纽约吗？”  
  
“不想。”巴基迅速回答道，“一点都不想。”他在史蒂夫的脸颊上用力的亲了亲，便支起身子开始穿戴。一瞬间，史蒂夫突然明白了巴恩斯太太的要求。  
  
那不是个测试，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，别太自以为是了。史蒂夫回想起巴基跳舞的样子，无论在哪里巴基都可以毫不费力的融入人群，无论是肮脏的战壕还是南方小镇，但只要你看得足够仔细，就会发现詹姆斯·巴恩斯总是鹤立鸡群。巴基不属于这里，这是巴恩斯太太没有说出口的话。  
  
回到农场后，史蒂夫私自查看了家里的电话账单，那也证实了巴恩斯太太的想法，史蒂夫知道，无论他如何努力，这个女人总是比他更了解巴基。  
  
* * *  
  
几周后，史蒂夫与巴恩斯太太在客厅偶遇，巴恩斯太太板起面孔，“别忘了我们的约定。”  
  
约定并不存在，史蒂夫这样想着，缓缓地说道，“我马上就会离开这里回纽约了。”  
  
巴恩斯太太惊讶地张大了嘴巴，但她很快就恢复了冷静，“巴基答应和你一起走了？”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我还没有告诉他，但我会邀请他和我一起离开的。”说话时史蒂夫攥紧双拳，“我会回到部队工作，训练初级军官，地点就在纽约，不会外派，薪水和福利都不错……”  
  
愤怒的神色掠过巴恩斯太太的面孔，她几次张嘴想说什么，但最终只是沉默地离开了。  
  
史蒂夫低头站在客厅里，在心里排练着对巴基的说辞。说实话，他害怕得要命。  
  
* * *  
  
“巴基，和我一起回纽约吧。”史蒂夫安静地说道。  
  
巴基先是震惊，而后却笑了起来，“这是什么玩笑？”  
  
“这不是玩笑，两周前我给一个朋友打了电话，寄了求职简历。我被录用了，仍然在部队工作，但不会再被外派……”  
  
巴基的笑容僵在脸上，史蒂夫觉得心痛。  
  
“如果我不想回去呢？”巴基面无表情地问道。  
  
“工作从一个月后开始，下个月我会回到纽约整理一下住处，我的朋友萨姆·威尔逊一直在替我照看我的公寓……”  
  
突然间史蒂夫屋里的小书桌被整个掀翻，东西撒了满地，巴基愤怒地单手叉腰站在史蒂夫面前，一根手指戳着史蒂夫的胸口，“所以你在威胁我吗？！史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我曾经甚至想过，如果你永远也不会爱上我，你会离开这里，那我甘心情愿地跟你走，你去哪里我就去哪里，我想看着你，我想和你生活在同一个城市，我他妈爱你爱到发疯，即使我们永远不可能真正在一起，我也爱到宁可为你离开！而现在你明明说着爱我，却不愿意为我留下！”  
  
我愿意为你做任何事情，史蒂夫心想，任何事情。  
  
“我没有威胁你，我爱你。不要害怕，和我一起回纽约生活吧。”史蒂夫平静地看着巴基的双眼，他想拥抱巴基，告诉巴基自己什么都懂。  
  
“所以说这件事情没有商量的余地了？”  
  
“我已经拜托萨姆帮我预定下个月的机票……”  
  
巴基头也不回地冲出了史蒂夫的房间。史蒂夫疲惫地扶起倒在地上的小书桌。当天晚上，史蒂夫独自躺在自己的床上，直到天明也未能入睡。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基有意识地回避史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也没有特意与他交谈。巴基的脾气越来越坏，一天下午，史蒂夫去镇上办事回来，发现自己送给巴基的项链安静地躺在他的床头柜上。史蒂夫抓起那条细细的链子，攥在手心里，两个圆环在他的掌心留下印记。回头的时候巴恩斯太太站在他敞开的房门口，现在她看起来与史蒂夫一样疲惫不堪。  
  
“巴基的状况不太好……他拿着酒瓶出门去了。”巴恩斯太太说道，她的声音微微有些颤抖，“我不觉得这是个好办法。如果他真的不想走……我还以为……”  
  
“你是对的，女士。”史蒂夫说道，“我已经够害怕的了，别再说些让我退缩的话了……”  
  
巴恩斯太太微微张开嘴，女人抬头看史蒂夫时，眼里带着隐约的泪光，“你不会离开他对吗？发誓你不会离开他。”  
  
“当然不会，我愿意拿任何东西发誓。”现在他们之间才有了一个约定，“我现在就去找他。”  
  
史蒂夫从女人身边经过，他觉得巴恩斯太太需要一点依靠，但他不确定此时此刻的自己能够给予足够的支持。他们都怕得要死，无论是巴恩斯太太、巴基、还是史蒂夫自己。  
  
最终史蒂夫在他们经常一起看电影的那棵树下找到了巴基。他双眼有些红肿，身旁放着酒瓶，但里面的琥珀色液体并未减少。  
  
“你怎么还没滚回纽约去。”巴基小声说道。  
  
“巴基，我知道你想念你在纽约的朋友们，你想念原来的生活，所以和我一起回去吧。你那么聪明，很快就会找到工作，生活会恢复往常。我们会在一起，住在布鲁克林。我们可以在大街上接吻，不必在乎别人的眼光，我们会得到所有人的祝福——”  
  
“也许回去之后，我就不再是你想要亲吻的对象了。”巴基露出难看的笑容，嘲讽地挑起嘴角，“我才不想回去，在这里我才自在，才不会担心你和别人跑掉。”  
  
“你明明知道我不会。”史蒂夫用最诚恳地语气说道，他蹲下身取走了巴基身旁的酒瓶，巴基并未阻止，只是颓然地坐在那里，“听着，你不必和我同一天离开，但我希望你尽快来找我。我爱你，巴基，我不知道如何说才能让这三个字显得不廉价，但我会等你的，无论多久。”  
  
巴基直视史蒂夫的双眼，视线逼人，“那你就不担心我会变心？又或者我回变回原先那个瘾君子？我不能回去，史蒂夫，那里有太多的诱惑，酒精、药片，闪闪发光的东西到处都是。生活确实会恢复往常，我会变回那个让你瞧不起的家伙，我会——”  
  
“你不会。”史蒂夫打断了巴基的话，“巴基，你是我见过的最勇敢的人，你在战争中幸存，又战胜了伤痛，我知道没什么能够打败你……”  
  
“可那都是你给我的。”巴基低下头，轻声说道。  
  
“恰恰相反。你的勇气，全都是你自己的。别否认这点。”史蒂夫终于凑上前，把巴基拉进怀里。  
  
“那我为什么还怕得要死？”巴基的脸颊贴在史蒂夫的胸前，史蒂夫把下巴抵在巴基的头顶上。  
  
“因为勇气不是不害怕。”史蒂夫抱紧怀里的人，“我也害怕得很，我敢就这么离开，只因为知道我在等的人是你。”  
  
巴基终于抬起手臂，回抱史蒂夫。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基未再挽留史蒂夫，三天后史蒂夫启程离开农场，他并没送史蒂夫去机场，两人在史蒂夫上车前相对无言。史蒂夫抓起巴基的手，把那条银色的项链塞回巴基的手上。“来找我。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
巴基并没有答复。史蒂夫抬起头，巴恩斯太太站在二楼的窗边向下看。  
  
* * *  
  
史蒂夫飞回了纽约。在萨姆的帮助下，他清理了自己在布鲁克林的旧公寓，很快便开始了工作。一次偶然的机会，史蒂夫遇到了来军官学校讲座的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，他立刻认出了她的名字。这个雷厉风行的红发女人天生带着一种生人勿进的姿态，史蒂夫不擅长应付这种角色，他小心翼翼地靠近。  
  
“你好，女士。我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我是巴基的男朋友。”  
  
红发女人抱起手臂，挑起一边眉毛，“巴基他回纽约了吗？”  
  
“他暂时还没有。”史蒂夫回答道，心里默默祈祷这里的暂时不是永远。他会来找他，史蒂夫笃定地想。  
  
女人沉默了片刻，突然展露出魅力非凡的友善笑容，她准备说些什么，但是史蒂夫阻止了她，“别。我知道你和巴基是很要好的朋友，但别做什么考验我的事情，我不希望巴基一到这边就看到什么可能让他误会的事情。我……巴基是在城市里长大的孩子，他属于这里。”  
  
女人只犹豫了一下，便收回了笑容，“你确定他准备好了吗？”她严肃地问道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“是的，我确定，女士。”  
  
“叫我娜塔莎，既然你是巴基的男朋友。”  
  
史蒂夫会给巴基打电话，他从不过问巴基何时启程，只是不断告诉他的爱人“我很想念你。”那就是事实，但也算是某种谎言，史蒂夫的思念远远超过“很”的程度。巴基在几千公里外的电话另一端，告诉史蒂夫农场的动物们生活安好，他得继续照顾那三头新来的大家伙。他们的谈话会停止很久，只是听着彼此的呼吸，谁都不愿意先挂上电话。  
  
* * *  
  
三个月后，史蒂夫终于收到了他盼望已久的航班信息，巴基将在第二天抵达。史蒂夫无法入睡，他花费整晚整理自己的公寓，从抽屉里取出刚回纽约就已买好的小物件，揣在上衣口袋里。他提前一小时就到达了机场，在到港航班的出口处来回踱着步子。  
  
巴基穿着黑色的皮衣和牛仔裤，系着花呢围巾，他看起来比史蒂夫上次见他瘦了一点。史蒂夫向巴基挥手，巴基推着他的四只行李箱，朝他走过来。史蒂夫看到他的行李才松了口气——巴基的确是来常住而并非临时拜访。  
  
巴基走到近前，两人相对站了两秒，便贴到了一起，他太想念他了。史蒂夫忘情地亲吻巴基的嘴唇，他从未忘记过巴基的味道。  
  
待到二人分开，史蒂夫从怀里掏出浅灰色天鹅绒的小盒子，在巴基震惊的注视下在他面前打开盒盖。一切都显得老套，机场求婚，但二人周围立刻聚集了围观的人。  
  
“我们结婚吧。”史蒂夫说道，他的声音听起来失真得不像他自己。  
  
巴基张大了嘴巴，伸出手指，小心翼翼地碰了碰盒子里的戒指，“你确定吗……罗杰斯，我……”  
  
“告诉我你愿意。”史蒂夫觉得现在他的双手几乎要拿不住那个小小的戒指盒了。  
  
“我……我做梦都想……”巴基喃喃地说道，他的眼睛有些失神，“我当然愿意。”  
  
史蒂夫如释重负，他从小盒子里取下戒指，套在了巴基的手指上。  
  
周围传来掌声。  
  
史蒂夫把巴基搂进怀里，巴基依旧显得不知所措，他贴在史蒂夫的耳边悄声说道，“我仍旧觉得害怕，害怕未来。”  
  
史蒂夫又何尝不为了所有的未知和不确定感到害怕呢？但被他拥抱的男人是如此勇敢，他从他身上汲取勇气。  
  
“我会陪你到最后。”史蒂夫在巴基的耳边轻声说道。


	2. 巴基·巴恩斯

极端的自我厌恶——这就是巴基全部的心情了。他从来不认为自己是个自私任性的人，但如今面对自己的所作所为，除了自私他想不出别的描述。  
  
可巴基无法自控，他委屈、愤怒、感伤、怨恨，他拒绝去思考史蒂夫做出决定的理由，就像他现在拒绝自己的想象力一样。巴基已经把那些危险的东西——那些磨人的欲望，收拾妥当装进小盒子，又把小盒子装进大盒子，贴上封条，写上危险品的字样，放到内心最边远的地方。  
  
唯一的漏网之鱼，便是巴基对史蒂夫的感情。潜意识里巴基知道这也是危险的，但他的爱意有着温柔的表象，看起来牲畜无害。爱能伤害到谁呢？更何况，是史蒂夫的帮助才令巴基得以收服心中那些妖魔鬼怪。把他对史蒂夫的爱慕留下来，难道不是理所应当的吗？  
  
致命的问题在于，史蒂夫回应了巴基的感情，巴基整个人都飞上了天。  
  
现如今，失重坠落的感觉令巴基窒息，他依旧绝望地仰望天空，却无力改变离太阳越来越遥远的事实。  
  
史蒂夫就要离开了。  
  
经过三天无理取闹的表演，巴基感到疲惫不堪，史蒂夫并没有改变心意。巴基故意甩着脸色，装出回避的冷淡态度，但史蒂夫都没多看他一眼。  
  
巴基想要继续他的委屈和怨恨，可史蒂夫并非抛弃了他。史蒂夫邀请他一起离开农场回纽约，而巴基自己却是个缩头乌龟。史蒂夫为什么就不明白？巴基根本就不够好，灯红酒绿的大都市充满了诱惑，他害怕得要命。  
  
也许再过个三年五年……不，永远也不。  
  
也许他终归还是配不上他。  
  
巴基冲进厨房，从酒柜里取出未开瓶的威士忌。母亲在巴基穿过走廊走向前厅大门的时候抓住他的手腕。  
  
“詹姆斯，别这样……你可以跟他一起——”  
  
“我哪里都不去。”巴基甩开了母亲的手，经过女人身畔。  
  
“那就叫他留下。”他听得出母亲气恼的语气。  
  
巴基停下脚步，在门口转身面对母亲，他展开双臂，耸肩笑了起来，满嘴都是苦涩，“妈，你一直都搞错了点什么，他史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长可是个美国英雄，看不出来对吧，但那就是现实，我又是个什么东西？”  
  
“詹姆斯——”  
  
巴基没有继续听母亲训话，他转身拉开门，冲了出去。  
  
去他妈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。巴基总是眼高于顶，总是向往不属于他的世界。他明明出生在这个乡下的农场，但自打三年级就搬到了新奥尔良的亲戚家，他总能把农场生活讲得天花乱坠。城里的同学们不但不嫌弃作为转校生的巴基，反倒对他所描述的乡下生活艳羡不已。  
  
可他自己呢？却一直在向背离老家的方向前进。高中时巴基只身前往纽约，混迹在那些比他出身优秀得多的年轻人中，假装自己是他们中间的一员。巴基善于微笑，人人都喜欢他，这令巴基感到沾沾自喜。他的学习成绩并非出类拔萃，而且恰恰相反，他依靠自己比较擅长的科目勉强才进入纽约的大学，两年大学生活之后巴基便肄业参军入伍，被调往前线。他嘴里讲着保家卫国，那并非口是心非，但巴基心里也很明白，对于他自己来说，这不像别人想象中那样高尚或艰难，他只是聪明地选择了对他来讲更简单的道路。朋友们带着崇拜的眼神看他，他也不会点明。  
  
巴基直觉敏锐，他是个神枪手，晋升得很快。战场并非儿戏，巴基懂得大是大非，也懂得处事，他厌恶战友们的粗鄙，同时也爱他们的忠诚。在别人眼中巴恩斯中士既是个好上司，又是个好下属。可战争总是动摇人心，无论如何，巴基希望尽快离开那个死亡如影随形的黄沙地狱，回到文明世界中——在他尽可能去保护战友们的生命之后，在他自己内心的城墙倒塌之前。  
  
在巴基·巴恩斯前二十四年的人生中，他一直自诩成功，问心无愧，也没人会反驳这点。然后他遇到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯……  
  
巴基抬起头的时候，他已经不知不觉走到了那棵被他和史蒂夫称之为“露天影院”的大树下。巴基觉得乏力，他背靠着树干慢慢滑坐到地上。巴基回想起那些不眠夜，他会坐在最舒服的树杈上，史蒂夫踩在任何能落脚的地方，倚着树干靠在巴基左边——他永远都选在他的左边。他们会分享一副耳机，巴基戴在听力较好的右耳上，史蒂夫则戴在左耳，不长的耳机线让他们尽可能靠在一起。有时巴基会故意挠挠鼻子，侧头偷偷去看史蒂夫被小屏幕照亮的面孔，金色的睫毛在他的脸颊上投下阴影……  
  
好好反思吧，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！你一心向往地去了纽约，又野心勃勃地上了战场，最终还不是差点送掉自己的性命，变成了连自己都瞧不起的人，不得不逃回出生的农场……  
  
全世界有那么多普通人，你却偏偏爱上了那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
而现在，巴基竟然还想再次回纽约去……和史蒂夫一起生活。  
  
他仰起头呻吟了一声，头顶在树干上，他的手里还攥着酒瓶，更容易的办法——别再去想不切实际的东西。  
  
巴基并没听到史蒂夫接近，他在战场上不止丢掉了他的好视力，连听觉也受到了或多或少的影响，现在他领着部队提供的残疾军人津贴，好不容易把自己重新拼凑起来，史蒂夫口中那个聪明、善良又勇敢的男人，巴基从来也不是那样的人。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫真诚的蓝眼睛，觉得荒唐透顶，那些他给他的东西，史蒂夫怎么可能认为是巴基自己的？巴基怕得要死，因为史蒂夫几乎就要说服他了，他认命地靠在史蒂夫胸前，贪婪地抓紧最后的机会去感受温暖。  
  
但那个他爱上的男人从不说谎，不是吗？  
  
史蒂夫离开了，临走时，他把巴基赌气摘下来的项链塞回巴基手上。  
  
“来找我。”史蒂夫对他说。巴基握紧拳头。  
  
* * *  
  
巴基在史蒂夫走后才重新把项链带回脖子上，那总是一点念想。巴基不喜欢带配饰，任何挂在身上的东西都让他感到束手束脚，但没有项链的那几天，他反倒总是下意识的去摸自己的胸骨上沿、寻找那两个连在一起的圆形挂坠。  
  
巴基仍旧睡在史蒂夫离开的房间里，他告诉老管家说自己喜欢那个房间，虽然那个房间里真正令巴基喜欢的东西已经消失不在了。那天清晨他泪流满面的从梦中清醒，他的母亲坐在床边，轻轻抚摸他潮湿的脸颊。  
  
“詹姆斯，你知道你没必要担心，也没必要伤心的，他——”  
  
“不是那样的，我梦见和他一起，在纽约，在海边……”他梦到明媚的阳光和银色的沙滩，海水的颜色像爱人的眼睛一般湛蓝，史蒂夫挽起裤腿，赤脚站在沙滩上，白色的浪花冲过他的脚踝。海风把他金色的头发吹得一团乱，史蒂夫回头看巴基，望着他绽开笑容，巴基觉得梦中的史蒂夫比他们第一次在异国他乡相见时还要年轻，甚至像个孩子。  
  
那是一个美好得像史蒂夫一样得梦，巴基感到幸福又满足。但是醒来的时候他却泪流不止，只有美梦才会令人感伤。  
  
巴基蜷起身体，母亲弯下身，搂住他的肩膀。  
  
“我想去找他……”巴基说道，那一瞬间，巴基知道自己一定会去找史蒂夫。  
  
巴基不再闹脾气，他恢复了在农场按部就班的生活，晨起骑马，然后去干活：挤奶、劈柴、收鸡蛋，午后无所事事地和绵羊们在一起晒太阳。他每天都会接到史蒂夫的短信，每天都会上网浏览航班讯息，他还需要那么一点点勇气，就那么一点点。  
  
两周后史蒂夫第一次打来电话，两个人都回避着重要的话题。  
  
“我很想你。”史蒂夫的声音从听筒里传来。  
  
我也想你，巴基抿起嘴。再等等我，再等等……  
  
巴基像往常一样给纽约的娜塔莎打去电话，但他并没有听到像以往一样的热情欢迎。  
  
“我就知道你有事瞒着我。”好友的语气显得严厉，“我一年前就听出来了！”  
  
“我不知道你再说什么……”巴基与史蒂夫才交往了一个多月而已。  
  
但巴基确实已经爱了太久。  
  
电话那边沉默了半晌，“这不太像你，詹姆斯……我还以为……好吧，猜测是无意义的，现在我已经想到了许多不同的可能性，还是我先摊牌吧——今天我见到了你的男朋友，他说你马上就会回纽约了。两种情况，一是我遇到了一个骗子，或者你是个大骗子巴恩斯！”  
  
男朋友。  
  
“那个家伙诚实得像块石头……”巴基小声说道，“他甚至连陪笑都不会。”  
  
“詹姆斯——”  
  
“他就是在阿富汗救我回营地的那个人，后来我不得不找到他，他来农场这边，帮我戒药，而且——”  
  
“而且他还是个六英尺二英寸、金发碧眼、宽肩长腿的性感甜心！够了巴恩斯，我还没想和你绝交，但我认识的詹姆斯·巴恩斯可不是个自怜自卑的家伙，他认为自己的魅力可以迷倒英国皇室，而且我本人也完全赞同这点。你的那位甜心看起来也不像打压情人自信的人，所以我敢肯定问题全出在你自己身上。”  
  
“我……”巴基攥紧电话听筒。  
  
“詹姆斯……”娜塔莎的语气缓和了下来，“我问他，‘你确定他准备好了吗？’他说你准备好了，听起来就像在说明天太阳也会升起来一样。”  
  
“我不确定……”  
  
“所以他在你家住了多久？一年？两年？自从你回了老家，我们每周两通电话，你从未提起过这个人。我听着你的情况一点一点好起来，我就知道有什么不一样了。你为什么不告诉我呢？”  
  
“我也不知道，他是个奇迹，娜塔莎……我想我爱他。他说他也爱我——”  
  
“哇！太好了！恭候佳音。”娜塔莎的语气再次严厉起来，带着她惯常的讽刺，“听着，我也打听了一下这个人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长，他听起来确实可靠，看起来也很像样子，除了有点缺乏幽默感，但我想那个你可以弥补，一对情侣两个谐星对于我来讲有点太过火了。但如果你胆敢告诉我你配不上他，我一定会亲自把你揪出来揍到你清醒为止！我娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫没有配不上他史蒂夫·罗杰斯的朋友。”  
  
“娜塔莎，我不敢去纽约……你知道我上次在那的时候都干了什么不光彩的事情。”  
  
“那怎么讲？你不会再回来了？罗杰斯归根到底还是个骗子？”  
  
巴基咬住下嘴唇，沉默了许久，娜塔莎也一直没说话，巴基不知道电话里何时就会想起嘟嘟嘟的忙音，有时候娜塔莎没什么耐性。  
  
但这次娜塔莎没有挂断，巴基咬了咬牙，说道：“他不是骗子，我想去找他，我还需要一点时间。”  
  
“很好。”娜塔莎说道，“罗杰斯确实提到在等你。”  
  
* * *  
  
巴基最终下定决心买了去纽约的机票，他有三周的时间来反悔。  
  
那天，母亲给他送午餐的时候，巴基正在给当初毁了史蒂夫的蓝莓蛋糕的小母羊剃羊毛。母亲把餐盘放在地上，坐到了巴基身边，安静地看着儿子干活。  
  
“我买了机票。”巴基突然说道。  
  
母亲只是沉默地点了点头。  
  
“我不知道回去还能做什么工作，我也没有毕业，又不能像史蒂夫一样再回海军陆战队了……找工作可能得花一段时间。”  
  
“你会没事的，詹姆斯。”  
  
“我不知道……我不想让他等太久。”巴基停下手上的活，扭头看向母亲，“你和爸他……”  
  
“我对史蒂夫说让他带你离开这，因为我和你爸都不想当坏人。”  
  
巴基惊讶得张大了嘴。  
  
母亲继续说道，“我威胁他说，如果他不照办，就不要留在农场了。但是过了一个月，他却完全没有任何劝你的意思，我几乎以为他不会……最后他也没有听我的。我不知道他看到了什么，或者听到了什么，总之最后那孩子突然间自己决定去纽约等你。”  
  
“他并没有告诉我这些……”  
  
“我想他不会说的，他是个绅士。我想现在我和你爸都可以放心了，我们没办法……你知道的，毕竟是我们自己的孩子，我们没办法狠心逼你戒药，也没办法送你离开。但是史蒂夫都做到了，我想他愿意为你做任何事情。”  
  
巴基攥紧拳头，“可我根本不值得——”  
  
“停止吧，詹姆斯。”母亲严厉地打断了他，“你小时候一直是个捣蛋鬼，让我操透了心。但比起现在这样垂头丧气的儿子，我还是喜欢那个七岁时就带着表妹偷偷爬进广播站录音室，对全镇的人唱跑调的歌的臭小子。”  
  
巴基低下头，温暖的记忆充满了他。母亲站起身，揉了揉他的短发，亲吻他的额头，“巴恩斯家的儿子当过兵、打过仗，我们都为你感到骄傲。你值得任何事，我想史蒂夫会同意我的。”  
  
巴基红了眼眶。  
  
* * *  
  
他开始打包收拾行李，母亲每天都帮他把一些他自认为不必带走的东西塞进箱子里。最终四只旅行箱被填得满满当当。巴基给史蒂夫发了短信，告知对方自己的航班信息。史蒂夫回复确认，但并没有打电话来。  
  
巴基与父母以及农场的雇工们道别，前往机场。一路上巴基感到神情恍惚，直到飞机降落，他推着自己的四大箱行李走出出口。  
  
看到史蒂夫的瞬间他就无暇再思考其他任何事情，他太想念他了：他的眉眼、他的笑容、他的拥抱。他们在人群中间拥吻，和所有重逢的情侣一样。一切都甜蜜得不可思议，令巴基感到没来由的胆怯。  
  
史蒂夫放开他，在怀里摸了一阵，从兜里掏出一只灰色的小盒子，巴基盯着眼前发生的事情，大脑一片空白。现在他的手指都在轻颤，他觉得自己听到了“结婚”这个字眼。  
  
“你确定吗……”巴基感到恐慌，他觉得自己就要窒息晕倒了。  
  
“告诉我你愿意。”  
  
他当然愿意，巴基·巴恩斯想要和史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一起，永远不分离。巴基的视线有些模糊，但他还是看向史蒂夫那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，史蒂夫的眼神充满鼓励和期待，巴基从他那里获得勇气。  
  
“……当然愿意。”巴基听见自己说道。  
  
史蒂夫的脸上绽开灿烂的笑容，与巴基梦中的人影重合在一起。他被史蒂夫拉进一个温暖又动情的拥抱里。巴基搂住史蒂夫的脖子，他听到周围传来掌声，“我仍旧觉得害怕，害怕未来。”  
  
“我会陪你到最后。”史蒂夫在他耳边轻声说道。  
  
巴基的不安终于淡去了一点，他回想起曾经：十五岁的巴基·巴恩斯只身一人提着行李在同一个机场降落，那时他昂首挺胸，用自信的笑容面对雾霭笼罩的未来。彼时他还没见过地狱，没感受过绝望。  
  
现如今经历了一切的巴基再次回到这里，小心翼翼地重新开始，他感到胆怯，无法再有曾经的自信。但现在他也不再是独自一人了。  
  
从不说谎或食言的史蒂夫·罗杰斯给了他一个承诺。  
  
巴基抱紧史蒂夫，他给他带来勇气。起码有一件事情巴基确信无疑。  
  
“我爱你。”他对史蒂夫如此说道。


End file.
